Evening Routine
by phayte1978
Summary: Kenma just wanted to play his game... Kuroo has other things in mind.


They had been friends ever since he could remember. There was not a time Kenma could recall Kuroo not being there. They stayed a lot at each other's houses, so often each had a toothbrush at the others house, a change of clothes and even uniforms. It was easier that way. Kuroo's parents were always out of town, and Kenma just didn't mind it. Even though there were times Kenma just wanted to be alone, Kuroo could seem to sense it and would just leave him be. They did a lot of things separately, but also fell together just as easy.

Kenma sneezed and Kuroo gave him a weird look. "I told you not to run that extra lap," Kuroo said, flopping on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm fine," Kenma replied, never taking his eyes off his handheld.

Kenma knew Kuroo worried—he had fallen sick too often from over exertion, and he told Kuroo time an again it was just a cold, it was ok—but he knew Kuroo worried still. Maybe someone was just talking about him- his grandma would tell him you sneezed when someone talked about you.

"Can't have you sick before the game."

"I said I'm fine."

Kuroo clicked his tongue then grabbed his phone, flipping through different videos. Kenma had downloaded a new video game to his handheld, so he had been caught up in that. The good thing about Kuroo was he was use to all this, and how he was, never bothering him much for much convo or interaction.

He only asked him to play volleyball together.

His phone pings at him and Kuroo lifted his head, taking off his eyes from the screen, for Kuroo's greatest surprise.

"Who's texting you," Kuroo asked suspicious. It was so uncommon to see Kenma pay attention to something else while he was playing.

"Probably just Hinata."

"You two… text?"

Kenma nodded—he never texted Hinata first—just replied when the text came in.

"What do you text about?" Kuroo asked.

Kenma shrugged. He was not even sure half the time. Hinata was the type could hold a conversation with himself—Kenma was just on the receiving end.

"Let me see," Kuroo asked, reaching over him and snatching his phone before he could even give him his consent. Kenma sighed—Kuroo got weird at times, he didn't know why either. He never kept a lock on his phone, it was mainly his games he kept on there to pass the time when his handheld wasn't around. Kenma went back to his game as Kuroo was going through his phone—not even thinking about it, he had nothing to hide after all.

"He text you quite a bit."

Kenma shrugged, he was at a hard spot in his game and couldn't pay much attention.

Kuroo dropped his phone and turned the small tv that was in Kenma's room on, settling back on the pillow he had claimed as his awhile back. Stretching out, he crossed his ankles and Kenma almost laughed at the way his feet hung over the bed. He had gotten so tall in the last few years, towering over him—not that he minded it, it helped Kuroo in volleyball.

The sound of the TV didn't bother him, he was good at tuning out sounds around him—almost mastering it to an extent. Minutes slipped by and Kuroo started to yawn, stretching his limbs, not even caring if they were in Kenma's way or not.

Rolling his eyes, Kenma went back to his game, he knew he would probably fall asleep soon. They had an pretty intense practice that day, and it wasn't uncommon for Kuroo to nap when they got back from school after a long day like that.

He focused on the battle on his screen. He was going through an hard level that took all his concentration, he had already died twice, he wasn't going to lose again. That's what he thought when he felt the bed start to shake and stutter.

"Again?" Kenma asked.

"Shut up," Kuroo breathed out.

Kenma knew exactly what he was doing, he did it every damn night and he woke up to Kuroo doing it again in the morning. The damn pervert didn't even care if he was there or not. The bed would bounce a bit the more Kuroo got into it. Wet sounds of his skin slapping echoing around the room, his breath catching and hitching. Kuroo seemed to be always jerking off- he said it was normal for someone his age. Kenma would roll his eyes, call him a pervert and go back to whatever he was doing.

He did it as well, of course, he had needs too, but he sure as hell didn't do it in front of Kuroo – not that it meant that Kuroo wasn't there anyway—Kenma never really complained though. He got used to it, and it only got really annoying when Kuroo would start thrusting into his hand, his hips slamming down on the mattress. It made the bed move so much, Kenma would almost start to feel motion sick from it all –or at least that was the excuse he would use with Kuroo. For sure it wasn't because feel the bad shake filled his mind with lustful prohibited images-

"Kuroo!" Kenma growled out.

He was met with a hand on his hip and a breathy moan in his ear. "Am I making too much noise?" Kuroo asked softly in his ear, his breath warm as he was so close.

"Shaking the bed too much."

Warm lips on the back of his neck and Kenma sighed- he had just gotten to a really good spot in his game. Kuroo never seem to care what Kenma was doing, maybe it was due to him always having his nose in a game or something. His hands were on Kenma's waist, fingers on his skin, brushing gently at him- it tickled a little bit, but not enough to jerk away.

Kuroo moaned into his neck, and moved closer, sliding his hard dick against his flank, pressing up and down.

"Don't make a damn mess of me… again," Kenma said.

Kuroo laughed against his neck. Kenma needed to do laundry, he had to go to school in his shorts that morning, despite the chilly temperatures. Kuroo had a way of messing up all his clothes, never messing his own up. Kenma complained to deaf ears.

"I'll do your laundry for you," Kuroo said, kissing more at the back of his neck, licking up behind his ear.

Kenma rolled his eyes knowing that he would, Kuroo would do everything for him- and went back to his game. He knew Kuroo didn't need much, just a few thrust against his skin and he would be good for the day –or a couple of hours at least-. Strange how he had gotten used to this, but as he leveled up, killing another monster in his game, he felt the strong hold of Kuroo's hand on his hip.

"Fuck… not enough," Kuroo whispered into the nape of his neck.

"Then use your hand," Kenma said.

"How do you think I started?" Kuroo laughed out, licking at the back of his neck, making it hot and wet. Kenma could already feel his hair sticking to where Kuroo had been kissing and sucking. "You know, maybe if you helped out a little bit… got your nose out that game for a minute," Kuroo gasped out, thrusting back against his flank, trying to find a better position.

Making a half grunt sound, Kenma pushed back against Kuroo as he trusted down- never missing a beat in his game.

"You're such a pervert," Kenma mumbled.

Kuroo laughed and bit at his shoulder over his shirt. "Expect anything else?"

No, he really didn't. Kuroo had never been shy, so none of this had surprised Kenma in the least bit. They were always changing in front of each others, bathing together… it was how they had always been.

The hand on his hip gripped tighter- great, he would surely have a mark left behind- as Kuroo continued to press himself harder and harder on his body, causing him to jerk a bit as he tried to play, licking and sucking the far too delicate skin of his neck.

Kenma shrugged up his shoulders, that spot Kuroo was insisting on was getting sore, he seemed to always fixate on one spot and make it so sensitive and raw by the time he was done.

"Sorry," Kuroo breathed out, wrapping his arm around his hips to hold him closer his fingers digging in the soft flash of his flank. It was really starting to be bothersome and hurt a bit, so Kenma sighed and scooted over, trying to get out of reach. Kuroo could just use his damn hand.

Kuroo groaned but he ignored him, restarting the level for the third time, he had been distracted enough, he should have been through it already.

It was not that Kenma wasn't into what Kuroo was doing –it was quite a challenge to keep his own body from reacting to his insistent touch- Kuroo just always picked back timing when his mind was elsewhere, like now.

Faint sounds of the pump on the lotion being disbursed and Kenma figured Kuroo was in deed just going to use his hand.

That was till Kuroo straddled his legs and yanked at his shorts. He did not pull them off, no, they sat right under his ass, pulling at his crotch uncomfortably. Wet sounds, then a wet cock placed between his cheeks, and Kuroo was thrusting again, his hands grabbing at his ass cheeks, squeezing.

"Ah, fuck!" Kuroo moaned out.

"Keep your voice down," Kenma said.

Each rocking of Kuroo's cock on him was just barely dragging his body over his sheets, his cock unwillingly filling under him. He paused his game and reached under his body, freeing his cock from his pulling underwear and adjusting it in a better position. He didn't want to die again.

This did not go unnoticed by Kuroo. Not by one bit. Laughing out, he squeezed at his ass again, thrusting his cock up and down, sliding, dragging, rolling his hips, pressing down harder against him. Kenma's cock was pushed against the bed sheet, giving him enough friction to start distracting him. He needed to finish the level before it became impossible.

It was as if this was a challenge to Kuroo, to make him drop his handheld.

Kenma was not sure which of them was worse: him for not stopping his game, or Kuroo for not caring if he was playing or not.

More wet thrust between his cheeks and Kuroo was kneading at his ass cheeks. Small thrust that followed with longer, harder drags of his cock between Kenma's cheeks, squeezing at his ass, make it tighter around his cock.

"Ah, you feel so good," Kuroo moaned out, thrusting faster.

"You could have at least let me finish this level," Kenma grumbled as his character was killed one more time.

"You been playing that damn thing all day!" Kuroo whined out.

"Whatever."

He knew Kuroo was getting close by the way he moved, laying out flat on top of his back, his hips thrusting for any cause of friction between his cheeks. Kuroo was breathing heavy at his shoulder, the icon of "restart" shining on his screen. Kenma sighed. He saved the game and turned his head to give Kuroo a quick kiss on the cheek.

That seemed to be all Kuroo needed, his body started to shake and he thrust harder. A deep long moan while Kenma felt the wet warmth spreading along his lower back. Kuroo was breathing hard and his body was heavy on top of his.

"Kuroo," Kenma grunted, "You're heavy."

"Ah shit! Sorry!" Kuroo said, rolling off of him, reaching over for tissues they always kept on his side of the bed. "Let me clean you off."

Kenma felt the weight off of him, then where Kuroo was cleaning him up- then pulling his pants back up. It wasn't perfectly cleaned up, the lotion Kuroo used on his cock was still a bit on his ass, but it wasn't all that bad really.

Reaching out, Kuroo pulled Kenma to his side so his back was pressed to his chest again, wrapping his arms around him, and his face buried into his hair. Hot puffs of air could be felt on his scalp as Kuroo just held him, hands slowly roaming over his body.

"You know you enjoy it," Kuroo whispered into his hair.

Kenma grunted a response- a response that made Kuroo laugh and his hand run down his body, back under his shorts, grabbing where he was hard.

"Maybe if you didn't always get so hard over it…" Kuroo added, stroking Kenma slowly, making him close his eyes and gasp out.

Kuroo knew him all too well, he was one of the only people that could read him, understand him to a degree. His hand worked him quickly as he was close to begin with.

"One day I am going to full out fuck you," Kuroo said, "not just press my cock to your ass."

Something in the way Kuroo said that, his voice deepening, made Kenma moan, his dick harder. Kuroo rubbed his thumb over his cock head, smearing droplets of precum that had started leaking, then he was pumping him harder and faster.

He was pressed tight against Kuroo, his hips moving with Kuroo's hand. He felt it all building up in his body, causing him to gasp out. More kisses to the back of his neck, then Kuroo gently bit down on his neck, making Kenma gasp and release all over his hand… and his uniform shorts.

Kuroo held him as his body shook and his breathing stayed labored for a few moments. It was probably one of the only times Kuroo was ever quiet. He just held Kenma to him, breathing softly against his neck, his hand still wrapped around his softening cock.

"You still made me mess up my pants," Kenma growled out.

Kuroo chuckled, "I know, I know… Let me get you some clean boxers at least."

They both knew he didn't have any other pants, and he would have had to borrow Kuroo's the next day, to go to practice, having to deal with the glances of his whole team another time again. He almost thought that was Kuroo's goal anyway. Rolling his eyes, he slipped his shorts and boxers off, tossing them to the floor. Kuroo threw him a pair of boxers to put on, the joined him back on the bed, smashing his head all around the pillows.

Turning and kissing Kuroo's forehead, Kenma burrowed under the blankets, thankful for the warmth of Kuroo next to him.

"We still have to have dinner," Kenma whispered.

Kuroo rolled and wrapped his arms back around him, burying his head into his neck, grunting something intelligible as answer. Kenma sighed, knowing they were going to be scolded by his mother for falling asleep before dinner. But an afternoon nap meant he wouldn't be sleepy that night. He grinned. More time for him to play. 


End file.
